La déprime d'Onizuka
by Yamcey
Summary: Ce cher Onizuka déprime, il en perd la tête, allez savoir pourquoi...
1. Le saké

_ Putain!! C'est quoi tout ce boxon?!!!

_ Hé Murai!!! Je crois que le prof il a anéanti le peu de matière grise qu'il possédait!

_ Ta gueule Fujiyoshi !! Nan j'ai tout mes neurones… mais il me servent à rien!!!!

_ Onizuka y'en a marre de vos fusées à eau, dit Kusano, qui arrivait lui aussi.

_ Mais… mais… c'est pas de l'eau!!!! C'est du saké!!!!!!

_ Hum… tu as l'air d'un fin connaisseur Murai.

_ Vas te faire voir enfoiré d'intello!!!

_ Ah! Ce prof est d'une stupidité vraiment amusante!!! Déclara Urumi avec un air ravi.

_ Bon pour le peu d'élèves qui ont bien voulut resté, je fais une déclaration… Moi Onizuka Eikichi, 22 ans, célibataire et prof ici, en tant que malheureux membre de la fédération des puceaux attardés… (pleurs)…. Ah! La vie est injuste…

_ Ben c'est quoi cette grosse déprime? Vous voulez un câlin?

_ Lui dis pas ça Tomoko!! Il va encore se faire des films à la con…cria Murai.

_ Hé petit merdeux!! Elle dit ce qu'elle veut!!! Et puis vous pourriez quand même me laissé continuer! Bon après un petit bilan de ma vie…

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on n'en a à foutre? Vous comptez vraiment faire une soi disant fusée de saké?

_ Argh! M'interrompt pas Kanzaki… Bon après un petit bilan de ma vie, ben personne ne m'aime, je suis pitoyable, oui je sais c'est pas nouveau donc…

_ Mais je vous aime bien moi professeur… non me regarde pas comme ça Kikuchi !! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… je suis pas toi… je suis pas gay… putain arrêtes de sourire!!!!

_ Donc, je vais recevoir cette fusé de saké sur la gueule, le saké c'est pour oublier mes soucis et la fusée c'est juste pour le fun.

_ Vous croyez vraiment que ça peut marcher avec du saké?.demanda le petit Yoshikawa.

_ Bah suffit de la balancer par la fenêtre…

_ Vous êtes malade! En plus, vous tenez pas du tout l'alcool!!! On fera pas ça!.dit Murai.

_ Vous allez faire un truc trop con, surtout au soleil…

_ Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a le soleil? Aller Urumi, c'est juste comme ça!!!… Bon Tomoko fait le toi!!

_ Moi!!! Mais pourquoi? Euh… pourquoi moi?!!!

_ Va savoir, c'est le destin ma petite Tomoko! Bon ben, je descends!

_ Pff… vraiment pathétique faire ça au lycée en plus… bon vas y Tomoko, puisqu'il en meurs d'envie…

_ T'en es sur Kikuchi? … Bon ok.

Elle lança la fusée par la fenêtre.

_ AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

_ Merde!!! Tomoko!!!! Tu l'as tué!!!

_ Quoi!!!! Murai, je l'ai tué?!!! Je l'ai vraiment tué!!! Aaaahhh!!!! Et en plus, il bouge plus du tout!!!! J'ai tué le prof!!!!

_ Arrêtes de t'affoler! Tu vas faire un malaise! Je plaisantais! Bon je suppose qu'on doit le récupérer.

Un petit attroupement se fit autour d'un pitoyable spectacle. Onizuka rosit sous le soleil grâce à l'alcool, qui chantait déjà comme un abruti qu'il est.

_ Bon, vaut mieux le mettre tout de suite dans son pieux avant que le sous directeur ait une bonne raison de le virer…soupira Kikuchi

Ils trainèrent donc le prof sans ménagement vers le lieux qui lui servait d'habitat dans le lycée, en priant pour que personne ne voit cela. Malheureusement pour eux, une personne aperçut la scène.

( Mais quel comportement indigne!!! Et il entraine ses élèves la dedans en plus!!!C'est véritablement un pauvre type! Un gros connard!! Mais… pour faire ça il doit peut être avoir un problème… qui n'excuse pas néanmoins son comportement… mais c'est peut être important après tout)

Mademoiselle Fuyutsuki resta perdu dans ces pensées.

_ Il est vraiment pathétique des fois…

_ Dis pas ça Kanzaki, grâce à lui on a beaucoup de temps libre pour s'occupé de notre chère petite Miyabi.

_ Hum c'est que t'as raison Kikuchi !déclara-t-elle le sourire au lèvre, Allons y!!

Le corps engourdit et sa chair quelque peu cuite… Onizuka regardait dans le vide, ses pensées étaient embrumées dans l'alcool, il forma de ses lèvres un mot, à plusieurs reprise, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte puis il souffla enfin un « Azusa » avant de s'endormir.

Dehors, les fleurs de cerisier tombaient, et emportés par le souffle du vent elles formaient une petite tornade de douceur, qui s'apaisait de temps à autre, ce qui aurait pu inspiré à l'apaisement et à la poésie . La nature était bien calme comparé à Onizuka qui semblait vraiment agité et très loin de toute poésie.


	2. Dans les airs

_ Ma belleeuh, si tu était une îiile, j'irais visité tes contrées inconnuuuues, bâton en maaaiinnn!!!!! Ma douceeuuh, si tu était une patisseriiie, tu serais l'éclair et moi la crème, et on se complèteraiiis!!!!!!!

_ Quelle dégueulasse… Déjà qu'il est con à la base mais alors la!

_ Oh!! Fermez la Onizuka!!

_ Dis le lui autant que tu veut ça changeras rien Murai, Urumi voit le côté positif si il est toujours pervers c'est qu'il est en bonne santé. Le problème c'est qu' on ne pourras pas le cacher longtemps. Et on ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il boit comme un trou ces jours ci.

_ Euh… Kikuchi?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yoshikawa?

_ Je crois savoir pourquoi Onizuka ne vas pas bien.

_ Ben vas y parle!!,cria Murai.

_ En faite, je trainais un peu dans le parc, et j'ai aperçut Onizuka sur un banc, un livre porno à la main…

_ Tout à fait logique pour un obsédé du cul comme lui…souffla Kanzaki.

_ … Je l'ai saluer, je me suis assis près de lui, on a discuter un peu, je lui est dis que je rentrais, mais un peu plus loin, je me suis retourné, et j'ai aperçut Mlle Fuyusuki, au bras d'un homme, je pense qu'Onizuka la remarqué lui aussi. Mais j'ai vraiment dû partir… peut être a t il vu autre chose. On sait tous qu'il apprécie beaucoup Mlle Fuyusuki.

_ Hé! Mes chers élèves, je viens d'avoir une idée super!!!!

Onizuka se mit à courir sur le toit et se lança dans les airs joyeusement.

_ Professeur!!!,hurlèrent ensemble toute la bande.

_ Mais bordel!! Quel est l'abruti qui a eut l'idée de mettre un buisson géant ici? Grogna le professeur avant de s'évanouir, tandis que le buisson hurlait sa douleur.

_ Mais c'est quoi ce buisson qui hurle?

_ Tomoko puisque cette chose hurle ce n'est pas un buisson, je pencherai plutôt pour un pervers.

_ Comment ça Urumi?

Plus bas.

_ Mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'Onizuka fait sur vous? Et pourquoi êtes vous ainsi déguisé? Cela ne fait pas parti de vos compétences requises pour être professeur d'éducation physique…

_ Mr le sous directeur… euh… je vérifiais… la conscience de c'est jeunes élèves… à continuer les exercices malgré mon absence…

_ Mais! Vos yeux tombent juste sur les fesses de ces jeunes filles!!!

_ Euh… c'est pour vérifier… leurs bonnes contractions musculaire… on n'est jamais à l'abris d'un incident… et en tant que professeur d'éducation physique diplômé, je me dois de veiller au bien être de mes jeunes élèves.

_ Et Onizuka la… il ne bouge plus…

Une bande de lycéens entourent un lit d'hôpital.

Onizuka est immobile, il a l'air perdu dans ces pensées.

_ Il a les yeux ouverts et pourtant il a l'air de pas nous voir.

_ T'inquiète pas Fujiyoshi, il a juste l'air plus con, mais il va bien d'après le doc… dit Kanzaki avec un regard de dédain, Mlle Fuyutsuki?

_ Vous… vous êtes tous là…euh… bonjour, j'ai été prévenue de l'incident qu'à eut Mr Onizuka, en bonne collègue …je viens lui rendre visite… c' est un miracle qu'il est survécut à une chute… comment cela est arrivé?

_ Arrêter… vous savez très bien qu'il boit, on vous a vu nous observer… et que c'est pas à cause du fait que vous êtes collègues que vous venez, déclara Kikuchi avec malice.

_ Mais nan… mais nan… voyons… qu'allez vous penser… j'ai de la sympathie pour ce professeur un peu étrange… mais quand même… enfin…, se défendit Fuyutsuki.

_ M'dame… vous vous enfoncer grave là…

_ Oh Murai tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi… comment vas t il?

_ Il dit la vérité c'est tout… Et qu'il ailles bien ou non cela ne vous concerne plus apparemment. Vous devez vous en fiché complètement de ce pauvre type d'Onizuka!!

_ Arrêtes! T'es dure Kanzaki!… (puis se tournant vers Fuyutsuki, Murai la regarda avec tristesse) On vas vous laisser seuls maintenant.

_ Merci…

Elle le regarda être dans le vague pendant des heures…

_ Que s'est il passé Onizuka? Pourquoi m'en veulent ils?

Tu le sais que je serais incapable de te faire du mal.

_ Je le sais.

_ Tu parles ? Tu vas bien?

_ Laisse moi s'il te plait.

_ Mais tu…

_ Dégages!!, hurla-t-il violement.

Quelques jours plus tard.

_ Euh… Tomoko s'il te plais tu as des nouvelles d'Onizuka? Je sais qu'il est sortit de l'hôpital, mais il n'est pas revenu ici.

_ Excusez moi, mais je ne peux pas parler avec vous de ce sujet.

_ Quoi? Comment ça?

A peine eut elle le temps de dire ces mots, que la jeune fille s'enfuit.

Azusa ne savais que penser, elle ne pouvais pas savoir pourquoi l'état d'Onizuka s'était assombris, pourquoi il lui avait parler si durement, pourquoi il n'était pas revenus, pourquoi ces élèves la méprisaient…

_ Mais… mais ils ont toujours cours… se dit Fuyutsuki.

Elle se précipita vers la salle de cours, ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas, et entra en trombe. Elle vit Onizuka…comment avait elle fait pour ne pas le voir avant?

_ Mais où étiez vous, je ne vous est pas vu ces jours ci et…

_ J'ai tout fait pour ne pas vous voir justement, je ne suis là que pour mes élèves et j'apprécierais que vous sortiez immédiatement de ma salle de classe, sortit Onizuka avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix, le regard dans le vide.

Fuyutsuki se retourna lentement et partit l'air calme, elle alla prévenir qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien auprès de la directrice et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie une fois arrivée, elle ferma la porte et éclata en sanglots.


End file.
